Little Puppy (Kaihun) YAOI
by CBHS-KHS
Summary: Di tengah malam yang dingin Jongin bertemu dengan seekor Puppy mungil yang sebenarnya adalah seorang namja yang mengincarnya selama ini? benarkah?


**KAIHUN AREA**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun. Kim Jongin (Kai)**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning: TYPO bertebaran/ YAOI / Berantakan / Alur terlalu cepat**

 **Jangan lupa baca bagian bawahnya.. pleaseeee ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ready**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat seorang _namja_ berkulit tan tengah berlarian di tengah dinginnya malam dengan membawa kantung di tangannya. Dia terus mempercepat larinya karena tidak tahan dengan udara dingin yang menerpa kulitnya yang terbalut jaket tebal.

"Hosh..Hosh.. Kenapa jarak rumah dengan Minimarket jauh sekali. Semua ini salah _Eomma_ yang menyuruhku belanja di tengah musim dingin seperti ini." Gerutu _namja_ tan tersebut.

Woof...woof

Srek ... srek

 _Namja_ tan tersebut menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar seperti suara rengekan anjing dari balik semak-semak. Sebenarnya ia takut untuk melihatnya namun karena rasa penasaran dan keingintahuan yang besar jadi ia memberanikan diri untuk melihatnya.

"Suara apa itu?" Ucap _namja_ tan itu sambil berjalan mendekati semak-semak.

Woof..woof ..

Jongin semakn mendekat dan ia melihat di balik semak-semak tersebut ada seekor anak anjing dengan kaki terluka tengah menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca seolah berkata' _pungutlah aku tuan'_

"Hei anjing kecil apa yang kau lakukan di tengah musim dingin seperti ini? Apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan?" Jongin yang melihat keadaan anak anjing yang mengenaskan itu menjadi kasihan.

Woof.. woof seakan mengerti Jongin menggendong anjing itu dalam pelukannya agar dia merasa hangat.

"Dari pada kau disini dan kedinginan lebih baik kau dirumahku saja disana kau kan kuobati anjing kecil." Jongin yang memang menyayangi anjing tidak tega meninggalkan anjing kecil itu di tengah malam ditambah musim dingin yang bisa membuat anjing itu mati.

"Baiklah kita pergi anjing kecil" Ucap Jongin sambil membawa anjing kecil dalam pelukannya.

.

..

..

Cklek

" Aku pulang." Teriak Jongin sambil meletakan sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumahan biasa.

"Yak kenapa kau lama sekali huh.. _Eomma_ sampai mengira kalau kau di rampok di tengah jalan atau lebih parahnya di bunuh. Kau tahu." Ucap Ny. Kim sambil memandangi anaknya yang memandangnya datar.

" _Eomma_ berlebihan sekali." Dengus Jongin.

"Hei apa itu yang di pelukanmu?" tanya Ny. Kim saat melihat anaknya menggendong buntalan bulu yang terlihat olehnya.

"Eoh ini anak anjing _Eomma_. Aku kasihan melihat kedinginan di tengah malam dan ini bahkan musim dingin . Bolehkan kalau aku mengobatinya dan memberinya makan? Lagipula anjing ini sangat manis." Jelas Jongin pada Ny. Kim.

"Baiklah kau boleh merawatnya. Berikan belanjaannya pada _Eomma_ dan kau rawatlah puppy kecilmu itu." Jongin memberikan belanjannya pada Ny. Kim dan pergi berjalan kearah kamarnya.

Cklek

Blemm..

Jongin mengunci kamarnya dan menaruh anak anjing kecil itu diatas ranjangnya. Setelah meletakannya dengan nyaman Jongin berjalan kearah tempat kotak p3k untuk mengobati luka si anjing kecil.

"Sini kulihat lukamu anjing kecil.' Jongin mulai mengobati luka di pergelangan kaki anjing berbulu putih bersih tersebut dan memberinya cairan antiseptik agar luka tersebut tidak terinfeksi.

"Nah sudah selesai. Sekarang kau harus kubersihkan dulu. " Jongin berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan keluar dengan membawa handuk basah untuk mengelap bulu anak anjing itu.

"Kemari anjing kecil biar kubersihkan dulu bulumu biar tidak kotor lagi." Seakan mengerti anjing kecil itu berjalan perlahan kerah Jongin dan langsung mengelap badan anjing itu dengan perlahan.

"Sekarang kau sudah bersih. Kau jadi terlihat lebih cantik sekarang anjing kecil. Tunggu dulu tidak mungkin kan kau tidak punya nama, eum bagaimana dengan Hunnie?" tanya Jongin pada anjing kecil tersebut.

Woof woof.. anjing itu bergerak dengan riangnya diatas pangkuan Jongin. " sepertinya kau suka dengan nama Hunnie itu.. baiklah Hunnie aku adalah Jongin dan aku adalah majikanmu sekarang." Ucap Jongin sambil mengelus bulu putih anjing kecil miliknya tersebut.

"Sekarang sudah malam lebih baik aku tidur, tapi bagaimana denganmu Hunnie ?" Tanyanya pada anjing kecil yang ia panggi "Hunnie".

Woof woof..

Seakan mengerti dengan yang ditanyakan Jongin anjing kecil itu berjalan tertatih di ranjang Jongin sambil menelungkupkan tubuh mungilnya di atas ranjang.

Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah anjing berbulu putih itu dan mengelusnya pelan. "Baiklah kau boleh tidur disini. Besok aku akan membuatkan tempat tidur untukmu."

" _Jalja.._ " Jongin memejamkan matanya dan perlahan tertidur dengan nyenyak.

..

..

...

...

00.00

Jam telah menujukkan pukul 12 tengah malam tepat. Di atas ranjang terlihat seekor anjing kecil terlihat gelisah dan terus bergerak.

PUFF..

Anjing kecil tersebut diselimuti oleh sebuah asap berwarna putih. Sampai asap putih sudah hilang sepenuhnya tapi tidak ada anjing kecil berbulu putih di atas ranjang Jongin kecuali _namja_ berkulit putih pucat yang tengah mengedarkan pandangannya kearah penjuru kamar dan tatapan matanya jatuh kearah Jongin yang tengah tertidur tenang. " _Gomawo..Jonginnie."_

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

Duk .. Dukkk

Ny. Kim tengah menggedor pintu kamar Jongin sambil berteriak. "YAKKKK ANAK PEMALAS CEPAT BANGUN.. KAMJONG..." tak hanya menggedorya dia bahkan menendang pintu kamar tersebut seolah sedang menendang bokong anak kesayanganya itu.

" _Eomma_ hitung sampai tiga kalau kau tidak bangun maka hilanglah gelar marga Kim di namamu.. YAK KIM JONGIN.."

"Satu" Ny. Kim mulai menghitung tanpa tau apa yang Jongin lakukan didalam kamarnya.

"Dua..."

"Dua setengah.."Sepertinya Ny. Kim masih berbaik hati.

"Dua seperempat... YAK KALAU _EOMMA_ SUDAH MENHITUNG SAMPAI TIGA MAKA TAMATLAH RIWAYATMU KAMJONG.."

"Ti..."

Brakkkkkk

"Aku bangun _Eomma.."_

Ny. Kim memandangi putra kesayangannya tersebut sambil meniliti keadaan Jongin yang jauh dari kata rapih bahkan masih ada sisa air liur di ujung bibirnya yang hampir mengering. Iyyuuuuuuhhh.

"Kau tidak lihat sekarang matahari sudah ada di atas hah.. "sembur Ny. Kim.

"Tirai jendela kamarku tidak terbuka _Eomma_ makannya aku tidak tau kalau sudah siang. " Bela Jongin.

Ny. Kim memutar matanya malas mendengar penjelasan Jongin yang sama setiap harinya. " _Eomma_ sudah bosan mendengar alasan konyolmu Kamjong. Lagipula apa kau tidak kasihan dengan anak anjing yang kau bawa tadi malam. Dia butuh asupan bukannya melihatmu tertidur di atas ranjang sambil bermimpi tentang _yeoja_ tanpa busana yang ada di majalah dewasamu itu da-"

" _Eomma_ kenapa malah membicarakan tentang itu huh?" potong Jongin karena malu memndengar perkataan _Eomma_ nya yang sangat melesat tepat.

"eomma sangat tau kebiasaan bahkan eomma tau apa yang sering kau lakukan di kamar mandi.." Ucap Ny. Kim sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang terpaku di tempatnya seolah mendapat sambaran petir yang membakar kulitnya yang hitam.

"Ahhh dan satu lagi jangan sampai kau perkosa anjing kecil itu gara-gara kau bermimpi tidak-tid-"

" _EOMMAAAAAA"_ Ny. Kim berjalan dengan terkikik pelan.. hahahhaaa .

..

...

...

Jongin berjalan menuruni tangga sambil membawa puppy berbulu putih dalam dekapannya kearah dapur.

Sesampainya didapur dia melihat eommanya tengah menyiapkan makanan untuk makan siang karena Jongin sudah bangun sangat siang. Hahahhaaha

"Eomma apa masih ada susu di kulkas?" tanya Jongin.

"Coba kau lihat mungkin masih ada!"

Clekk ..

Jongin mengambil susu yang ada di kulkas dan memindahkannya ke mangkuk kecil untuk si puppy yang terlihat kehausan dalam dekapannya tersebut. Ia menurun Puppy kecil itu dan menyodorkannya mangkuk yang berisi air susu dan langung di lahap oleh sang Puppy.

"Sepertinya dia sangat kehausan.. Eomma apa makanan yang cocok untuk Hunnie?" Tanya Jongin pada Ny. Kim yang menatapnya heran.

"Hunnie? _Nuguya?_ " Tanya Ny. Kim sambil menyerit bingung.

"Ahh itu Puppy kecil ini kuberi nama Hunnie _eomma_." Jawab Jongin dengan cengiran ala bocah sekolah dasar.

"Huft eomma pikir siapa. Lebih baik kau berikan daging cincang yang ada di kulkas. Kalau kau berikan ikan eomma takut dia akan memuntahkannya." Jawab Ny. Kim.

"baiklah."

..

...

...

Setelah memberi makan Hunnie, Jongin langusng mengajak anjing kecilnya itu untuk jalan-jalan sekitar komplek.

"Sebenarnya siapa pemilikmu dulu Hunnie? Dia sangat tega membuangmu kejalan. Aku bahkan tidak akan tega membuang anjing secantik dirimu." Jongin mengusap bulu Hunnie sesekali menciuminya tanpa tau yang ia cium tengah menahan malu.

Woof woof..

"Coba saja kalau kau manusia mungkin sudah ku jadikan pacarku.. hehehee" Kekeh Jongin saat mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

Woof woof

"Wahhh sepertinya kau mau menjadi pacarku.. Baiklah mulai sekarang Hunnie adalah pacar Jonginnie. _Araso_!" Tanpa Jongin ketahui ada sebuah seringai terpatri di bibir Puppy mungil tersebut dan kembali dengan polosnya saat Jongin melihatnya lagi.

..

...

...

Di lain tempat terlihat dua orang _namja_ yang satu berbadan pendek dengan rambut berwarna coklat dan satunya lagi berbadan tinggi dengan rambut berwarna hitam legam. Sepertinya mereka tengah mencari sesuatu di dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan bahan-bahan eksperimen atau ruangan seperti laboratorium.

"Channie apa _dia_ ada disana?" tanya _namja_ pendek pada lelaki di sebelahnya yang di panggil "Channie" .

"Tidak ada disini Baekkie. Sepertinya _dia_ hilang. Argthhh kenapa _dia_ malah kabur." _Namja_ pendek yang di panggil Baekkie perlahan mengelus _namja_ tinggi seakan memberi kekuatan pada kekasihnya tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa nanti kita cari lagi. Aku yakin _dia_ masih ada di sekitar sini. _Kajja_ kita cari lagi _._ " Ajak Baekkie.

..

...

...

"Ya! Jonginna cepat turun kebawah dan makan malam." Teriak Ny. Kim dari arah meja makan.

" _Araso eomma.."_

Ny. Kim memandang Tuan Kim yang tengah melamun _"Yeobo_ apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Ny. Kim.

" _Aniyo.._ hanya saja aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Jawab Tuan Kim.

"Apa kau sedang mengatasi kasus baru?" Tanya Ny. Kim. Ya Tuan Kim adalah salah satu dari kepolisian Distrik Seoul.

"Heum aku ada sebuah kasus yang sedang ingin kupecahkan. Kau tau tadi ada Orang tua yang melapor kalau anak mereka hilang dan sampai sekarang belum di temukan." Ny. Kim Memandang serius kearah Tuan Kim Sambil mendengarkakn yang diucapkan oleh suaminya itu.

"Mereka bahkan memberikan foto anak itu padaku. Tetapi yang membuatku heran adalah mereka juga memberikan seekor foto anak anjing yang nyaris mirip dengan anjing yang di temukan Jongin. Sebenarnya siapa yang ingin mereka cari anak anjing itu atau anak di foto itu?" Jelas Tuan Kim.

"Mungkin anak anjing itu ada hubungannya dengan hilangnya anak tersebut. Aku doa kan semoga kasusmu cepat selesai. Dan~" Ny. Kim membisikan sesuatu ketelinga Tuan Kim yang membuat mata Tuan Kim berbinar dengan bahagianya.

"Yakkk... Bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan dihadapan anak kalian ini." Ucap Jongin yng jengah meliat kelakuan kedu orang tuanya yang seperti anak sekolahan.

Tuan Kim memutar matanya malas kearah anaknya yang tadi menghancurkan suasana. " Kau memang tidak bisa membuat _appa_ senang sedikit. " Dengus Tuan Kim.

Jongin hanya menatap malas kearah Tuan Kim dan berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil makannan untuk kekasih mungilnya. Siapalagi kalau bukan si anjing mungil berbulu putih.

"Nah kau makan dulu _ne_ dan jangan sisakan. Aku akan pergi kemeja makan dulu." Jongin berjalan ke arah meja makan da duduk dengan tenang sambil mengambil lauk yang sudah di sediakan oleh eommanya tercinta.

"Jonginna apa masa liburan sekolahmu masih lama?" Tanya Tuan Kim.

"Ya _appa_ sekitar dua minggu." Jawab Jongin dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Kalau kau ingin bicara lebih baik telan dulu makananmu itu. Dan jangan ada yang bicara saat di meja makan." Sergah Ny. Kim.

" _Ne eomma/ Ne yeobo"_ Jawab Jongin dan Tuan Kim serempak.

..

...

...

Di sebuah kamar terdengar sebuah erangan di tengah malam. Tolong jangan pikirkan tentang horor karena yang terjadi adalah seorang _namja_ putih pucat yang tengah menungging sambil menghisap sebuah batang di antara paha seorang _namja_ tan yang tengah tertidur pulas sambil mengeluarkan desahan pelan.

"eumphh" _namja_ tersebut menaik turunkan kepalanya ke batang berurat yang dihisapnya seolah sedang menyedot sesuatu agar keluar.

"Ahhhhh" desahn keluar dari mulut Jongin namun matanya tetap terpejam erat seolah tidak dapat di buka.

PLOP..

"Eumphppp kenapa susah sekali. Ayolah aku ingin susunya keluar." Ucap _namja_ pucat sambil mengocok pelan batang berurat itu.

Batang yang sedang di kocong _namja_ pucat itu perlahan mengeras dan mengejang sepertinya siap untuk mengeluarkan isinya.

"Ahhh seperti susuku akan keluar." _Namja_ pucat itu terlihat sangat senang dan kembali menghisap batang berurat itu.

"Ahhhhhhhhkk" _namja_ tan atau Jongin yang tengah merasakan ejakulasi yang hebat. Dan batangnya masih dihisap oleh _namja_ pucat sambil menjilati kulupnya.

" _Gomawo Jonginnie"_

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

Dipagi hari yang cerah, burung berkicau ria berbeda dengan di kamar _namja_ tan yang tengah terganggu tidurnya karena jilatan di wajahnya.

Woof woof..

Jongin tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Sebenarnya dia hanya pura-pura tidur, dia hanya ingin memainkan anak anjing kesayangannya.

Woof woof... Lick.. Lick

Anjing mungil tersebut tetap menjilat wajah Jogin bahkan kaki depannya ikut menepk dada Jongin dan berharap _namja_ tan itu segera membuka matanya. Seolah mendapat ide berlian anjing mungil tersebut berjalan kearah junior jongin yang masih tertutup celana dan menjilati sambil menepuk-nepuknya dengan kaki.

"Ahhhhh Hunnie apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Jongin langusng bangun dan mengambil anjing putih itu dan membawanya dalam pelukannya dan mengabaikan ereksi paginya.

"Apa kau haus? Baiklah kita akan keluar dan mengambil susumu." Jongin bangun dari kasurnya dan menatap heran kearah celananya yang basah dan berbau khas.

"Apa tadi malam aku berejakulasi?"Gumamnya.

DRTT DRTT

"Siapa yang menelpon pagi-pagi?" Jongin mengambil handphonenya dan tertera nama disana.

' _Chanyeol Hyung Calling'_

"Kenapa Chanyeol hyung menelponku?"

" _Yeobseyo hyung! Waeyo?"_ Tanya Jongin.

" _Apa kau ada kerjaan hari ini_?" Tanya Chanyeol.

" _Ani. Wae?_ Apa kau mau mampir kerumahku?" Tanya Jongin smbil mengelus bulu halus milik anjingnya.

" _Baiklah aku akan kerumahmu dengan Baekhyun. Dan jangan lupa siapkan makanan. Hahahha "_ Tawa Chanyeol menderai di telphone Jongin tanpa tau yang mendengarnya memutar matanya malas.

" _Araso hyung. Bye."_

" _Anyeong."_

Jongin membawa anjingnya dan berjalan perlahan kearah kamar mandi. _"_ Baiklah sekarang lebih baik kita mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk baby Hunnie. _Kajja"_

..

...

...

"Baekkie-ya aku sudah tidak dapat menemukannya lagi. Sepertinya _dia_ pergi bertemu pangerannya."

"Kalau begitu kita pergi bertemu pangerannya dan berharap ia ada disana."

"Semoga saja mereka belum melakukan sesuatu."

"Semoga saja."

..

...

...

Tokk tokkk

Cklek

"Eoh Chanyeol _hyung neo waseo!"_ Ucap Jongin sambil menggendong puppy mungilnya dan dapat ia rasakan puppynya itu beringsut dalam dekapannya seolah takut dengan _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga menatap Jongin dan Puppynya bergantian dan tersenyum seperti biasa.

" _Annyeong_ Jonginna.. kau dapat Puppy lucu ini dari mana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Lebih baik kalian masuk dulu lagi pula tidak ada _eomma_ dan _appa_ mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing." Jongin mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan meyuruh mereka duduk di ruang tamu dan dia akan mengambilkan minuman serta makanan untuk kedua sahabatnya itu. Dia meninggalkan puppynya karena Baekhyun yang memintanya.

"Yakk Sehhuna kenapa kau bisa ada disini hah?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil berbisik ke arah Puppy yang ia panggil "Sehun"

Woof woof

"Haiss dia sedang dalam mode anjing sekarang jadi kita tidak bisa menanyakannya. Yak apa kau sudah melakukannya pada Jongin?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Woof woof..

"Aissshh susah sekali berbicara denganmu jika kau masih daam anjing seperti ini. Apa kau tau karena eksperimen gilamu ini aku dan Baekkie jadi terkena masalahnya." Jelas Chanyeol dan di balas tatapan bingung oleh si anjing kecil.

"Begini oarng tuamu berusaha mencarimu dan mereka tau kau melakukan eksperimen gila. Jika kau tidak kembali juga maka habislah aku dan Chanyeol." Jelas Baekhyun.

Woof woof..

"Sudahlah dia juga tidak akan mengerti.!"

"Apa yang anjingku tidak mengerti?" Tanya Jongin saat muncul dari balik dapur dengan membaw banyak makanan dan minuman di tangannya. Dan melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang membantu di tempatnya.

" _Aniyo.._ bukan apa-apa. Kam-kami tengah bermain.. ya bermain dengan Puppy mu ini." Baekhyun langung menggedong sehun dan memeluknya sambil mengusak bulunya cepat.

"Yak Baekhyun hyung kemarikan Hunnieku kalian menyakitinya." Pinta Jongin pada Baekhyun dan menarik Puppynya yang seperti akan kehabisan nafas.

"Tu-tunggu dulu kaku menamainya Hunnie?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Wae? Aku sangat menyukainya. Dia begitu mirip dengan _namja_ putih pucat yang selalu memperhatikanku itu. Kau tau bahkan aku sudah mengetahui namanya tapi dia menghilang begitu saja." Jelas Jongin sabil mengelus bulu sehun.

"Kau menyukai sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu kenapa tidak. Aku bahkan mencintainya, Tapi saat aku ingin mendekatinya dia malah menghilang."

Woof Woof ... Anjing dalam pelukan Jongin bergerak riang seolah tau apa yang Jongin katakan.

"Hei kau kenapa heum?" Tanya Jongin pada Puppy mungilnya.

Woof woof..

"Kalian sepertinya sangat akrab Jonginna." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Tentu. Dia adalah pacarku. Hahaha" Chanyeol tercengang mendengarnya.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau sudah gila?" Sergah Baekhyun.

Jongin terkekeh pelan melihat sepasang kekasih itu kebingungan. " Ayolah aku sudah bilangkan kalau aku mencintai sehun jadi mana mungkin aku menjadikan seekor anak anjing jadi pacarku."

"Hufttt kukira kau sudah gila gara-gara si sehun itu hilang." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dapat mengelus dada sekarang.

..

...

...

"Jonginna sebaiknya kami pulang sekarang sudah jam sepuluh malam. Sepertinya Baekkie juga sudah mengantuk. _Kajja_ Baekkie-ya." Ajak Chanyeol sambil membopong tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menginap disini lagipula orang tuaku tidak ada di rumah." Ujar Jongin.

"Tidak usah. Lebih baik aku dan Baekkie pulang." _karena stelah ini kau akan berterimakasih kepada kami berdua karena telah meninggalkan kalian. Hahhahaha._ batin Chanyeol.

"Baiklah hati-hati dijalan. Dan jangan menyerang Baekhyun hyung saat kau sedang berkendara." Chanyeol hanya memutar matanya saat mendengar petuah dari sahabat akrabnya itu.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan menyerangnya duluan. aku pulang. _Annyeong."_ Jongin menutup pintu rumahnya saat sudah melihat mobil Chanyeol sudah pergi.

"Sebaiknya aku juga kembali kekamar dan tidur. Haoammmm" Jongin berjalan kearah kamarnya dan membuka pintunya pelan karena takut membangunkan puppy kesayangannya yng sudah tertidur duluan diatas ranjang.

Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya perlahan di samping Puppy mungilnya dan mengelus bulu halusnya.

"Kau di mana sehunnie?" Gumam Jongin sebelum jatuh dalam mimpinya.

..

...

...

PUFF

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam tepat. Dan sekarang waktunya untuk sehun berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya.' _Aku tidak mau menunggu lagi'_

Sehun langsung membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan lagusng meninding tubuh Jongin yanng masih memakai pakaian lengkap.

"eunghh" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya saat merasakan ada eban di atas tubuhya perlahan dia membuka mata dan terbelalak dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini. Bagaimana tidak ada Oh Sehun yang naked. NAKED.

"Jongieehhh" sehun mendesahkan nama Jongin sambil mengesekkan tubuhnya kearah selatan milik Jongin.

"Ahhh.. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu setelah ini!" Jongin lngsung membalikan keadaan dengan berada diatas Sehun dan menciuminya kasar seolah tiada hari esok untuk melihat Sehun.

"Eumppp.. Cphkkk" Terjadi pergulatan di atas ranjang Jongin. Jongin yang tidak sabaran serta dilanda rasa rindu dan sehun yang sangat mendambakan sentuhan Jongin di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu Sehunnahhhh.." Jongin berbisik seksi di cuping Sehun dan menjilatinya secara sensual.

"Ahhhss aku menginginkanmu di dalamku juga Jonginnahh"Sehun menggesekkan lututnya kearah selatan Jongin yang sudang memberontak di dalam sangkarnya seolah ingin keluar.

Jongin beranjak dari atas tubuh Sehun dan melepas pakaiannya dengan cepat, saat ingin melepas bagian celana tangannya di tahan oleh Sehun. "Biar aku yang membukanya"

Srett

Sehun langung membuang celana Jongin entah kemana dan langusng mengurut kenjantanan Jongin yang tengah mengacung tegak dihadapannya.

"Ahhh kau pintar Sehhunie.. Hisaplah" Jongin mengarahkan kejantanannya kearah bibir mungil Sehun dan langung di lahap oleh Sehun dengan ganas.

"Eumpp...eummpp"

Sehun menaik turunkan kepalanya sesekali dia akan menjilati ujung kepala kejantanan Jongin yang sudah mengkilat dan berwarna merah. Sepertinya mereka sangat terangsang.

"Sudah cukup aku sudah tidak tahan" Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun dan menyerang bibir Sehun yang sudah hampir membengkak.

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu.. jadi aku tidak akan bermain lembut." Seolah mengerti Sehun langung menganggukkan kepalannya pasrah.

Jongin perlahan memasukkan jari tengahnya keara hole Sehun yang berkedut minta diisi, menusuknya dengan cepat tanpa jeda sedikit pun. Sehun sampai dibuatnya kewalahan dengan serangan Jongin di atasnya.

"Ahhhh" Sehun mendesah keras saat Jongin menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

"I got it huh.." Jongin mengeluarkan seringainya dan mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Sehun untuk ia gantikan dengan kenjantanannya yang sudah siap untuk memasuki lubah merah yang berekedut itu.

"Aku akan masuk sehunnie." Sehun mengaggukan kepalanya da bersiap menerima Jongin di dalamnya.

Jongin perlahan memasukkan kejantanannya, ia merenganggak sedikit paha Sehun agar kejantanannya dapat masuk sepenuhnya.

"Ahhhhhh" Jongin mendesah nikmat saat seluruh kejantannnya sudah di lingkupi hole Sehun yang hangat dan ketat.

"Ahhsss hole ku sungguh penuhhh Jongieehh" Sehun mendesah saat ujung kejantanan Jongin menyentuh go spot nya.

Jongin langung menggerakan kenjantanannya keluar masuk hole Sehun dengan cepat seolah bergerak sendiri tanpa henti.

"Ahhhhhh.. kau sungguh ketathh Sehunhhh."

"Ahhhh Jongieehh"

Clokhh clokhhh

Kejantanan Jongin semain cepat saat dia merasa ada sesuatu yang akan keluar.

"Ahhh aku dat-datanghhh Jongiehhhh.."

"Bersama sehunniehhhh.."

Clokh clokh clokh clokh

"Ahhhhhh/Ahssshhhhhhh" Desahan nikmat mereka saling bersautan memenuhi kamar Jongin.

Brukk

Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka dan memeluk sehun dari belakang. Ia terus mengecupi punggung putih Sehun dan tangannya mengelus pinggul Sehun.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Dimana kau selama ini sehunna?" tanya Jongin.

"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang aka aku ceritakan." Ujar Sehun.

Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya takut kalau Sehun akan hilang kembali dari dekapannya.

"Coba jelaskan dan aku akan mendengarkannya." Ucap Jongin.

"Kau tau dengan anak anjing yang kau pungut?" Jongin mennjawabnya dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku adalah anak anjing itu. Saat aku hilang sebenrnya aku tidak benar-benar menghilang dari sisimu bahkan aku selalu berada di dekatmu tapi kau tidak menyadari itu."

"Tu-tunggu kau bilang kau adalah anak anjing yang aku pungut. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah sangat frustasi karena tidaka berani mendekatimu makannya aku melakukan eksperimen bersama Chanyeol hyung dan Baekkie hyung. Dan eksperimen itu berhasil mengubahku menjadi anak anjing, aku bisa berubah pukul 12 malam tapi saat matahari terbit aku akan kembali menjadi anak anjing."jelas Sehun.

"Lalu apa setelah ini kau akan berubah lagi?" Tanya Jongin lesu.

"Tentu tidak." Jawab Sehun riang.

" _Wae?"_

"Karena aku sudah mendapatkan penawarnya. Hehehe" kekeh Sehun.

"Memangnya apa penawarnya Sehunna?" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Bercinta denganmu dan mendapatkan cairanmu dalam lubangku." Jongin terperangah mendengar penjelasan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun jangan di tanya sekarag dia tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu.

"Ouwww kau sangat lucu Sehunnie.. Mulai sekarang kau adalah pacarku dan tidak ada penolakan." Tegas Jongin.

"Aku kan memang sudah menjadi pacarmu."

"AHHhhhhh my little Puppy" Jongin mengecup gemas pucuk kep sehun da mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jaljayo my Puppy"

"JaljayoJongie"

..

...

...

Dokkk dokkk

"Kenapa anak ini tidak membuka pintunya." Ujar Ny. Kim di depan kamar Jongin.

" _Yeobo_ coba kau buka langusung pintunya mungkin tidak di kunci." Ucap Tuan Kim.

Cklekkk

"YAKKKKK KAMJONG SIAPA INI?" Terikan membahana Ny. Kim memenuhi kamar Jongin.

"YAKKKK KAMJONG SIALAN JADI SELAMA INI KAU YANG MENYEBUNYIKAN ANAK HILANG HAHHHHH."Bahkan Tuan Kim juga berteriak dihadapan dua pasang _namja_ yang sudah terbangun di hadapan mereka tanpa memakai baju dan yang lebih parah tautan mereka belum terlepas.

' _Matilah aku~~'_

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **END**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Annyeong haseyo para readerdeul..**

 **Maapken diriku yang tak update".. Tolong salahkan tugas setelah magang yang buat saya tak bisa update. Padahal saya udah janji abis magang update ehhh ternyata abis magang malah disuruh nyusun laporan hasil magang yang susahnya kayak bikin skripsi..**

 **Untung aja diriku udah selesai buat laporan dan ujian jadi bisa agak santai walaupun masih banyak tugas menunggu.**

 **Oh ya aku mau ngasih tau kalo aku udah punya keponakan /Krikk krikk/ oke abaikan. Hahah**

 **Dan bagi yang pengen kelanjutan Sehun Is Mine mohon sabar ya karena masih dalam proses. Dan satu lagiiiii Cerita ini khusus buat Kakak tersayang aku KAK RENI /yeyyyyyyy/. Maaf kak ceritanya gak sesuai ama keinginan kakak tapi aku udah berusaha buat yang terbaik. Dan maaf kalo selama ini gak aktif. Maafkan daku kak umay, My Gita tersayang hahaha kak reni dan seluruhnya... saya minta maaf**

 **Untuk keterlambatan cerita saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.. karena saya hanya manusia biasa.. ^^**

 **Dan doa kan saya semoga dapet juara tahun ini.. AMIINNN**

 **Selamat menikmati ceritanya...^^ salam sayang~~~~**

 **Please Read n Review Juseyo**

 **~BYE~**

 **~PYONG~**


End file.
